


After Kerberos

by Againstme



Series: Missing letters [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againstme/pseuds/Againstme
Summary: Keith stays quiet as the commander screams at him to do better again.Since the news about the Kerberos mission has come out, tension’s been higher than ever at the Garrison. They’ve been pushing Keith harder than before too.Keith’s pretty sure they’re hoping to have a new face for the Garrison’s education program before the end of the semester.Whoever decided that face has to be Keith is an idiot.Or maybe that’s the point. Maybe they’re hoping to get Keith to behave so they can wave around his shitty history and act as if it’s because of their amazing teaching methods that he’s better.Either way, fuck them.(Or Keith without the letter L)





	After Kerberos

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in another story yesterday, but I have a decent amount of these in my askbox on tumblr so I'm gonna do a series. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Keith stays quiet as the commander screams at him to do better again. **  
**

Since the news about the Kerberos mission has come out, tension’s been higher than ever at the Garrison. They’ve been pushing Keith harder than before too.

Keith’s pretty sure they’re hoping to have a new face for the Garrison’s education program before the end of the semester.

Whoever decided that face has to be Keith is an idiot.

Or maybe that’s the point. Maybe they’re hoping to get Keith to behave so they can wave around his shitty history and act as if it’s because of their amazing teaching methods that he’s better.

Either way, fuck them.

The instructor orders him to try the stupid maneuver again. It’s something easy, so easy in fact, that Keith mastered it after a month at the Garrison.

This is the fifth time she’s asked him to restart it in the past two hours.

The first fuck up had been an accident. He’d started to think about Shiro - had he died doing this maneuver? It’s what he’d said he’d be using to touch down on Kerberos - and he hadn’t managed to recover from his brief moment of inattention.

The times after that, it was just a matter of showing his teacher that he doesn’t give a shit if she screams at him.

He starts over again, concentrating about as much on the maneuver as on the instructor’s image in the shiny dashboard.

She’s stressed. Or annoyed. Or angry. It’s sort of hard for Keith to distinguish between the three. Not that it matters too much which one it is.

Keith gets through three quarters of the training sequence without a hitch before he sees her shift, just a tiny bit. Tension exiting her body. She thinks that he’s going to cooperate and do what she wants this time.

Joke’s on her.

Keith waits a bit more, just to make it that much more irritating when he messes it up again.

He’s got than thirty seconds to go in the exercise when he notices the corners of her mouth quirk upwards just a bit.

Now.

Keith moves his gaze away from the instructor to the rest of the dashboard. He scans through it as fast as he can.

What’s the worst button he can press right now?

Ah, there it is.

He presses it without hesitating for a second more, and the ship’s deep space boosters activate, making him crash straight into some rocks.

His instructor groans behind him, “Now, cadet, what crazy whim went through you this time making you press on the boosters seconds before coming down?”

“I thought it was the button for the communicators.” Keith says, putting as much faux innocence as he can in his words.

She sighs again, and peeks at her watch, “You can go now, dinner started ten minutes ago.” Keith gets up and heads for the door, but she grabs onto his arm, stopping him. Keith has to concentrate not to pry his arm from her grip. That’d get him in Iverson’s office for sure. “You have a great future here, Keith. Don’t mess it up over this.”

Keith scoffs, and gets his arm away from her before exiting and heading towards his room.

As if he has any future here without Shiro. As if they’re not going to kick him out in two weeks when they give up on him, the same way everyone does. As if he has any future anywhere.

Keith gets to his door and shuts it behind him.

It’s stupid of him to act rash, he knows that, but he starts packing his bag anyway.

He doesn’t have anywhere to go, but maybe, just maybe, it’s gonna be great to beat them to the punch for once and drop out before they can kick him out.

Keith just hopes Shiro’s not anywhere he can see how much of a screw up Keith’s become now that he’s gone.


End file.
